Gaia & Terra, Disk 1: In Gaia.
by Sissy
Summary: This does not have a normal classification. In fact, I don't know how to classify this! A mix of Tales of Destiny 2, Final Fantasy, and Pokémon (for now). Read this at your own discression.
1. Prologue: The Story Unfolds...

Gaia & Terra: 

                         In Gaia

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: The names of places and people (including the spirits/craymels) do not belong to me, but to the people in those industries which names I do not remember. There have been chosen 12 of the 251 pokemon which exist to appear in this story: Quacksire, Houndour, Bellosom, Furret, Suikun, Raichu, Togepi, Misdreavus, Rapidash, Celebi, Lugia and Eevee. And please do not sue, curse, etc.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prologue: The story unfolds...

   This is the world of Gaia inhabited by both humans and spirits. The spirits hate working with humans and control nature and watch over it and protect it and Gaia. They do not associate with humans because they believe they are selfish creatures. But there are humans that prove themselves worthy to a spirit and they become spirit users because they are blessed with that spirit's powers. There are 11 spirits in Gaia which reside with they're guardian beasts. The spirits are of: water, fire, wind, earth, ice, lighting, light, shadow, elemental, time and destiny, the watcher of fate. Now let us see our tale which unfolds in Gaia:

11 years ago...

   3 men that seemed to be guards entered an old house in the mountains.

-Is there a spirit user here? - one guard asked

-Yes, I'm a water user- said an old man sitting in a table drinking hot chocolate

-By order of the King of Termina we are to recruit all spirit users in this land for the Great War- a second guard said

  There was a crash in the kitchen when the guard finished what he said. A young 5-year-old girl approached the guard.

-You can't take grampa! He's too old! He might die! - the girl said crying

-Shut up brat! - the second guard said hitting the girl that she fell to the floor

-Little Neo are you alright? - the old man said going to her

-Come on old man! - the 3rd guard said taking the old man

-No Grampa! - Neo yelled on the floor as she extended her hand crying

-Don't worry little Neo I'll be back- her grandfather said leaving with the guards

-GRAMPA!!!-

To Be Continued...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sissy: AH~~ to finish the prologue! It is the life... zzzzzzz

Sanosuke: *ahem* While our author takes a nap from working at her father's store I'll say it: Hope you enjoyed the prologue. Remember reviews are always welcomed. Except flaming torches & arrows, axes, swords, lances, etc. that might kill the author... kidding!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 1: ...As the introduction begins...

Gaia & Terra:

                         In Gaia

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: All names of places, people (spirits/craymels too) and monsters (evil villains too) belong to those industries which names I STILL can't remember. Please do not sue, curse, etc. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: …As the introduction begins.

   A young 16 year old girl walked on a road downhill in a mountain covered in trees. She had neck-long blue hair with two strands of her hair standing up on top of her hair and deep blue eyes. She wore a sleeveless short tight black shirt with some short navy blue baggy pants, two white gloves and a pair of black sneakers with short socks. She had a dagger with a small crack tied to a belt that hanged around her waist. She held in her mouth a piece of grass while reading a small blue book with ancient writings in it. She stopped as she heard some noise in the bushes next to her. She putted the book in a pocket of the back part of her jeans and was about to take her dagger when a furry creature jumped on top of her and she fell. It was an eevee.

-What in blazes?!- The girl yelled when a big, ugly monster appeared and almost squished her

   The girl got out of the way, fought the monster and won. She then cutted its tail and went along her way. She stopped when she noticed that the eevee was following her.

-Shouldn't you go back to you're master? - The girl asked the eevee

   The eevee held up high its head and showed a piece of paper rolled and tied to a piece of string that hanged around its neck. The girl took the paper and threw the string. The note read:

Dear Neo:

   Please take care of my guardian beast for a while. So sorry about you're grandfather.

                                                                                       Love,

                                                                                                                                                               Destiny

   The girl, Neo made the note a paper ball and threw it. She continued walking and the eevee followed. Neo arrived in a town and went to a bounty office. She gave the girl in the counter the tail from the monster.

-Did you kill it? - The girl asked

-Yeah the body is in the road to the mountain- Neo explained

-But this thing's been rampaging town an hour a day in town. Why didn't you kill it sooner? - The girl asked

-If it doesn't attack me I don't kill it- Neo said

-Oh...Oh yeah. Here's you're bounty- the girl said giving Neo a small sack of money

-5,000 zeny, right? - Neo asked

-Counted it myself- the girl said

-Ok, thanks- Neo said leaving the bounty office and eevee followed

To Be Continued...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sissy: AH~~ another good work ^_^  zzzzzz

Kody: I'm the author's conscience so remember that reviews are always welcomed with warm smiles and torches with water hoses

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 2: Decision.

Gaia & Terra:

                         In Gaia 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: All names of places and people (also spirits/craymels) belong to the big companies which names I STILL don't know! (somebody tell me!) Please enjoy and don't sue, curse, etc.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2: Decision

   Neo headed to the market, bought some food and went to a weapon shop. She putted the food on the floor (in a bag) and gave the dagger to the man in the counter for repair. Neo was about to sit next to her food when an earthquake appeared, a small one. Neo fell to the floor and luckily grabbed a sword that fell and almost killed her. Some more weapons fell then the earthquake stopped.

-Are you alright, miss? - the man asked

-No damage here. How about you eev- -Neo said when she saw that the eevee waved its tail happily on top of the bag of food which coincidently hadn't been affected by the earthquake. Neo sweatdroped as she used the sword to get up.

-I wonder what's going on that's the fifth one this week- the man said

-I know. Um... Why don't you go fix my dagger while I clean things up? - Neo said

   The man nodded and went to the back. Neo putted all the weapons where they belong then cleaned the store. After a few minutes when Neo finished cleaning the man returned with her dagger.

-Oh, thank you for cleaning. Here and don't worry about paying- the man said

-Thanks-

   Neo picked up the food sack and left. As she passed the town plaza Neo saw a boy that carried the monster she had killed earlier and a little girl who seem more than happy that the monster was dead. Both of them passed Neo when she saw it. Something was moving inside the dead monster.

-Hey you! Let go of that monster! - Neo yelled

   The boy carrying the monster turned around to look at Neo when something pierced right through his right limb. Neo pushed the boy and cutter the big monster in half. There was a small monster inside but it was dead. Neo opened the inside of the small monster and search it's inside. She found something and took it out. It was a crystal that looked like a small star. Neo putted the crystal in her moneybag and headed to the doctor's house where the two boys went. When she arrived at the doctor's house the doctor was sitting outside his house smoking.

-You know you shouldn't do that- Neo said

-You know I can't help it- the doctor told her

-Do you know what this is? - Neo asked as she showed him the crystal

-Don't know. But something tells me the spirits do- the doctor said as he looked at eevee

   Just then the little girl who was with the one that was injured came out of the doctor's house.

-Um... How much do I owe you? - the girl asked

-Don't worry Maxine, you just take care of you're brother- the doctor told the girl as he petted her

-Ok! - the little girl, Maxine said happily

"Guess I have no choice now. I'll have to go to the spirit for answers." Neo thought

   Neo left with a very mad face because of her decision.

-Doctor, who was that person? - Maxine asked

-That was the granddaughter of my master Grandhell; Neo- the doctor said smiling as he turned off his cigarette

   Neo headed to her house in the mountains and entered it. She immediately left the food bag in the floor, her money and the crystal on the table and went to look for a book bag and a set of clothes with white sneakers. She found them and putted the clothes and sneakers in her book bag. She then took the food bag and putted it on the table where she took some of the food, putted it in a small bag and left it inside the book bag. She stood there thinking for a moment then putted the rest of the food in the refrigerator. Then she putted her money and the crystal in one of the outside pockets of the book bag and putted her small blue book in the inside of her book bag. She then again stood there thinking. Then she went and looked for something in the closet and found it. It was a small wooden box containing a transparent crystal in a drop-of-water shape, about 2 inches. It was a necklace. Neo took the necklace and putted it on. She putted the wooden box where it belong, took her book bag and left.

To Be Continued...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sissy: AH~~ another job well done... And I fell so happy because just yesterday my sister arrived from Spain because of a school program.

Vash (Trigun): *ahem* Aren't you forgetting something

Sissy: Oh, yeah. I hope you liked the 2nd chapter and remember that reviews are welcome with a warm smile. ^_^ Did I do good?

Vash: Yeah, Now will you go out with me?

Sissy: No ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Chapter 3: Undine's Stream.

Gaia & Terra:

                         In Gaia

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: The names of places and peoples belong to the high industries who make/bring them here. Please don't sue, curse, etc. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3: Undine's Stream

   Neo walked into town to buy a map since it was the only thing missing. She went into the shop that sold maps and other useful items but only bought the map. Neo then left and headed to Undine's Stream. When she got there the first thing she saw was a boy being chased around by water monsters (a.k.a.: big, blobby, ugly sort-of jellyfish). The boy saw neo and hid behind her.

-What do you think you're doing? - Neo asked

   Neo looked in front of her. The monster was now chasing her as well. Neo saw for a moment that something glowed inside the monster. Neo turned around to face it. She battled it and won.

'Just as I thought' Neo though as she ripped the monster open and found another crystal

-Um, thanks for helping me um...- the boy said

-It's Neo. Hmm... Hey, you're that boy that hurt himself because of the monster I killed- Neo said

-Uh, yeah...- the boy said laughing a little

-What's you're name? - Neo asked

-I'm Maxwell, but my friends call me Max- the boy, Max said

-I see. What's your reason for being here? - Neo asked

-Isn't it obvious? I'm here to take the trial to become a water user! - Maxwell said

-You don't look 16*. You look 17. - Neo said (*the age to take the trial to become a spirit user begins at 16)

-I get that a lot, anyway why are you here? - Max asked

   Neo showed Max her slimy hand that held the crystal. Max 'oh~'ed and they continued they're way. Along the way they continued to meet more and more monsters. Which in a short miracle they beat. They arrived at a small pond inside a cave where they rested.

-What are you gonna do if you don't get an approval form the water spirit*? - Neo asked (*only when the spirit approves of that person will that person become a spirit user, in this case water user)

-I don't know. I haven't really thought of that- Max said

   After they rested they went further in and continued to meet more monster but because Max couldn't leave them alone because he toughed they were dead (he poked them, but they were sleeping and that caused him to poked them some more). Luckily Neo didn't kill them, just knock them unconscious. Neo and Max walked a bit more and saw how everything was more beautiful further in than on the beginning. They arrived at a place that was full of water and the trees were very beautiful as well as the flowers. They saw that near the water was a woman dressed kind of like a warrior holding a lance of some sort. The woman turned around and was surprised to see eevee.

-What brings you here? - the woman asked

-I'm here for the trial- Max said

   Max looked next to him where Neo was to see if it was ok if he would go first. Neo nodded and Max stepped forward in front of her. The woman putted her hand in his forehead to see his memories. When she finished she took her hand of his forehead and Max stepped back next to Neo.

-My powers are not suited for you- the woman said

-I see- Max said unhappy

-But do not worry. You will in time become a spirit user but not a water user- the woman said as she smiled

-Thank you, Undine! - Max said happily

-Now what is it that you desire? - the woman, Undine asked Neo

-I wish to know why this was given to me...- Neo began as she showed eevee to Undine

-I do not know why- Undine said

-...And what the hell this is- Neo finished as she showed both crystals to Undine

   Undine was more surprised to see those crystals that she backed away from Neo scared and as she was about to say something the crystals moved and floated around Undine. Undine trying not to make the crystals touch her wrapped herself inside a water ball.

-What's going on?!- Max yelled

-I don't know! - Neo said

   The crystal that Neo had began to glow and attracted the other two crystals and both light purple crystals were sucked into the transparent one. Neo held up her necklace and saw both crystals floating inside hers. Undine came out of her water ball and approached Neo.

-Those crystals that you found are called Omega Shards. They are attracted to powerful energy and try to use it as they're own. The necklace you have seemed very powerful that it attracts them then sucks them in inside of itself. But don't worry they won't get out- Undine said

-I see- Neo and Max said

-Do you know what you have to do...um? - Undine began saying

-It's Neo and yes- Neo said

-Well then I shall give you this- Undine said as she gave Neo a sword

-What is it? - Neo asked as she took it

-It's called the Rune Blade. I shall also give you my powers and the honor of me living inside you- Undine said, as she became a blue ball and entered Neo's body.

To Be Continued...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sissy: AH~~ Done! So happy!

Cloud (FFVII): Yes I know you're happy

Sissy: Remember all reviews are welcomed and I hope you like my story so far

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Chapter 4: Max joins the adventure!

Gaia & Terra:

                         In Gaia

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: All names of places and people belong to the big people in those high companies, not me. Please don't curse, sue, etc. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4: Max joins the adventure!

   Undine became a small blue light and entered Neo's body.

-What did she mean by 'Do you know what you have to do?'? - Max asked confused

-It means that I have to look for the other spirits...- Neo said

-I see. Um, can I go with you? - Max asked

-What?!- Neo said

-You heard Undine! It's not her power that suits me! I want to find out what kind of spirit user will I become! - Max said determined

-Ok, I guess...- Neo said giving in into his demands

-Thanks but first... I'm going home! - Max said as he left

   Neo gave up. She followed Max into town and to his house. When he entered his house his little sister Maxine threw herself on him.

-What's wrong Maxine? - Max asked

-I told mom about the monster and that you went to Undine's Stream- She said in a worried voice

-I'm not dead you know! - Max said when he saw his mother coming to him

-What did you think you were doing? - his mother asked as Maxine got of her brother and hid behind Neo

-Uh, mom...I.... I'm really, really sorry! - Max said bowing down on the floor

-Um, excuse me but...- Neo began trying to calm down Max's mother

-No excuse! - Max's mother yelled as she took out a club and almost hit Max if Neo didn't stop her by putting her arm in the way

-I'm very sorry for your son, but he told me he wanted to come with me- Neo said as she looked at Max's mother with evil eyes that made her retreat with the club

   They all sat down to drink tea and Neo just told them that she was on a journey and that Max wanted to accompany her to find out what kind of spirit user he was going to be. Just then Undine came out of Neo's body in front of Maxine.

-U-Undine! - Max said surprised

-Child, you are the one I visited a few years ago, are you not? - Undine asked lifting Maxine's chin with her hand

-I- I think so- Maxine answered and Undine putted her hand on Maxine's forehead

-I like you. For that I shall blessed you with my powers- Undine said as she made Maxine's body glow blue

   When the light was gone Undine returned to Neo's body and the light Maxine had disappeared.

-What was that? - Max asked

-Undine must have given your sister her approval- Neo said

-WHAT?!- Max, Maxine and their mother yelled

-But I'm only 5 I don't know how to control this power- Maxine said

-Don't worry. Just ask the doctor to teach you- Neo said

   After they ate and all they said they're goodbyes and continued along they're way.

-Who would have known that Undine visited my sister when she was born- Max said

-Maybe a spirit also visited you and that's why Undine didn't accept you- Neo said

-Yeah I guess. Well we better go! - Max said running and Neo followed

-They're very lively- said a voice

To Be Continued...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sissy: Oh my God! Who could that be that appears so early in the fic?!

Kyo (Fruits Basket): Wouldn't you know?! [Noggies Sissy]

Sissy: Oww [pushes Kyo] Remember all reviews are always welcomed!

Kyo: Don't ignore me [noggies Sissy]

Sissy: Oww!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Chapter 5: To Termina Castle.

Gaia & Terra:

                         In Gaia

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: All names of places and people belong to the people in the big companies which names I am still looking for. Please do not sue, curse, etc. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5: To Termina Castle

-Neo I've been meaning to ask you something- Max said

-Yeah, what? - Neo said and Max tried not to look at her

-When are you gonna change those clothes you're wearing? It's... um... embarrassing- Max said blushing

   They arrived at an inn in the road. Neo went and changed in one of the rooms. When she came back she was wearing a white short sleeve shirt that looked like a sweater, a blue short baggy pant and a pair of white sneakers with socks. Neo sat down at the table to eat where Max waited for her.

-It's this better? - Neo asked

-Yeah. Um...-

-What is it Max? -

-Could you teach me how to use a sword? -

-Why? - Neo asked as she began to eat

-Well you have Undine...'s power and know how to use a sword. But I don't know how to use a sword and I haven't been blessed so I have to be useful- Max said with determination

-Ok I guess- Neo said as she went outside and Max followed

-First I'll need... ah, yes this- Neo said as she picked up a long piece of wood and gave it to Max

-A piece of wood? - Max asked very confused

-I ain't gonna give you a sword yet so this will have to do- Neo said

   They practiced all afternoon then headed inside. Neo saw the old couple that owned the inn in the table and went to sit with them.

-Could I ask you both why do you own an inn in this road? - Neo asked

-Well you see... This road leads to Termina City. But it takes a day and a half to get there and so my wife and I built this inn to help those who take this road to Termina City- the old man said

-I see- Neo said

-Um... I'm sorry to say but I overheard a conversation you had with your friend when you were practicing and you said that you both needed to go to the next spirit. Wasn't that right? - the old woman said

-Yes that's correct- Neo said

-Well you see we heard a little while back that you needed the king's permission to enter Sylph's Cavern- the old man said

-Ah I see. Thank you for you're piece of information. Good night- Neo said as she left for her room

   The next morning Neo and Max left.

-So do you know where we're headed? - Max asked

-Yeah we need to go to Termina Castle to get permission from the king to go to Sylph's Cavern. Beside we needed to go there to buy you a sword anyway- Neo said

- Then to Termina City it is! - Max said and they ran off

To Be Continued...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sissy: AH~~ Joy... My fifth chapter!

Kaze (FFU): ...

Sissy: ... ok~... Well all reviews are welcome so write like the wind!

Kaze: ...

Sissy: ...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Chapter 6: Termina City

Gaia & Terra:

                         In Gaia

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: All names of places and people belong to the people in the big companies which names I am still looking for. Please do not sue, curse, etc. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6: Termina City

   Neo and Max arrived at the big city, Termina. There were lots of stores, inn, etc. Max went ahead and looked at the weapons shop. Neo arrived after him and saw Max arguing with the shop owner about a sword.

-What do you mean 50,000 zeny? This piece of junk's worth at least 500 zeny! - Max yelled

-What's wrong here? - Neo asked

-This here's your friend? - the shop owner asked

-Yeah. Why ask? - Neo asked

-Your friend here broke one of my swords. Now he won't pay for it- the owner said

-I tripped and fell on top of it. It broke as soon as I touched it. I'm telling you it's a fake- Max said

-Let me see the sword- Neo said and the sop owner gave her the sword

   Neo examined the sword. When she finished she threw it back to the owner and was leaving with Max when the shop owner called her to stop.

-Hey, you have to pay me 50,000 zeny for that sword-

-Why should I? - Neo said turning around

-'Cause if you don't I'll call the guards-

-Oh, yeah~ Do, do that-

-Ok, I will. Guar- -

-Just remember that if they come, they'll arrest you-

-Why would they? -

-'Cause when they look at that sword they'll know it's a fake. Just like all the other swords in this place- Neo said and left

   Max and Neo walked a bit more. There was silence. Neo stopped in front of a shop and turned her attention to Max.

-Max I want you to know something. People here in Termina are either good or bad. Don't lose me and don't go off on your own-

-Ok-

   They entered the shop. There were two people one that sold weapons and another that sold items. Neo approached the man that sold weapons and began talking with him as Max looked around the shop.-Max, come here- Neo called him

-Yeah, what is it? - Max asked arriving to where Neo was

-Here- she said giving Max a sword

-Aghh! - Max said taking the sword and falling to the ground

-Oops. I guess that was a bit too much- Neo said and Max and the owner of the sword nodded

-Maybe something like this- the owner said bringing another sword

-Let me see- Max said giving the sword he had to Neo and taking the other one from the owner

-How is it? - Neo asked

-It's light. I think this one's a good one- Max said swinging the sword

-Good. How much is that one? - Neo asked

-It's 3,000 zeny for you, mademoiselle- the owner said

-Ok, I'll buy it- Neo said and paid the owner

-Neo! You don't have to pay for me! - Max said

-Do you even have any money? -

-Uh, no-

-Good. Here sir- Neo said giving the other sword to the owner

-Mademoiselle, would you like to buy any items? - the other man said

-No, thank you- Neo said and left

   They went to rest at the cheapest inn there was. Which was basically impossible since all the inns were immiscibly pricey. Neo and Max rested outside they're 15th inn.

-Termina has _way_ too many inns- Max pointed out

-No, duh. Termina _is_ the city with the best economy- Neo said

-But where are we gonna rest tonight? - Max asked

-Excuse me. My house's an inn and we have many rooms but no clients. The cost is low and the service is good- a girl said after she heard they're conversation

-Really?!- Max said relived

-How much? - Neo asked

-100 zeny a night for both of you- the girl said

-Ok, fair enough. We'll take it- Neo said

   All three went to her house. Neo and Max sweatdroped as they saw her house. It was an old dump, to put it simply.

-Um, you don't like it do you? - the girl asked

-Come on let's go in. It's going to rain- Neo said and they went in

   They got to two different rooms and went to sleep. No questions were asked.

To Be Continued…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sissy: Whoa. I did the 6th chapter…

Sana (Kodocha): Good for you!

Akito (Kodocha): Took you long enough

Sana: Hayama, stop being so mean!

Akito: What if I don't?

Sissy & Sana: You'll die of embarrassment

Akito: … … … Fine

Sissy: Pease remember to review and I hope you liked this story so far

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
